System Signal Sources
While supercruising through a system various signal types can be seen overlaid on the view of space. These may be designated any of the following types: * Conflict Zone - can spawn as Low or High Intensity ** Temporarily select a faction to represent on the battlefield and help to fight off the other ** Earn 3,000 CR per kill + bounties ** (assuming one spawns) Earn 50,000 CR for routing a capital ship * Checkpoint ** Spawns during civil war with one party being a controlling minor faction. * Nav Beacon ** These locations are located close to the primary star of every star system. These locations spawn a variety of NPCs. The most commonly spawned NPC types are traders, freighter convoys, smugglers, bounty hunters, pirates, wanted, and security vessels. * Resource Extraction Site ** The rewards here are higher but equally the NPC's are harder than the Nav Beacons. You DO NOT need to join a faction here. You simply target other ships, scan them and if one of them is wanted you take them out and, if they have cargo, steal their haul which you can sell on the black market. These areas, along with Nav Beacons, are full of pirates and bounty hunters. A Resource Extraction Site outside of a planetary ring is far less likely to contain NPCs. * Unidentified Signal Source ** What is found in these locations varies. They may contain squadrons of pirates, large 'wanted' cargo vessels (which you can destroy and steal the cargo without becoming wanted yourself) and sometimes just empty space with low value cargo laying around. Typically these areas have more than one bad guy, so you can visit these locations without being attacked (as long as you don't have cargo) and have a look around, but bounty hunting or piracy at these sites may require a combat focused ship due to the random nature of the encounter (there may be Anacondas!). ** Assassination missions require you to visit these sites in order to locate the target. Usually you will find a damaged trade convoy that will tell you the last known location of the target, but are usually no more specific than a system. * Seeking Luxuries ** Traders in large freight ships can be found here. They will purchase any luxury goods (currently only Performance Enhancers) you have in your cargo bay. * Seeking Meds ** At this location, Basic Medicines are sought and can be sold for a good price. "Seeking Meds" appear, if a faction is in state "Outbreak" (see also Faction State). * Distress Signal (No longer in the game - Version 1.03) ** These are signals from stricken vessels that, if you are a bounty hunter or pirate, present targets that will tend to be quite strong (no puny sidewinders in these areas!). There will often be factions in these areas and you must pick a side to avoid a bounty when firing. You will be given credits for each kill specific to each conflict zone as in any other conflict zone.